Hunter's Holiday
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: It's bobby's birthday and everybody has come together to celebrate. A welcome change in a hunter's stressful everyday life. Sam is 7 and Dean is 11. Dean, Sam, John, Bobby, Caleb, Jim, Ellena and Jo included. Funny Fluff.


**Happy Easter guys… that's my… sweets… for you… Have fun…**

**Thanks for summary and title, sis… love ya :D**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hunter's holiday**

„Jo… no… no… no…" Ellen was sweating and covered with flour, when she ran over to her seven year old daughter. "Jo, that's not for you." She sighed, when the girl licked her finger, birthday cake on her tiny finger.

"Whose is it?" Jo asked, while Ellen tried to repair the cake.

"Bobby's" The mother smiled down at her daughter.

"Why?" Jo looked up, frowning. "Does uncle Bobby have birthday?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is his birthday and we're gonna celebrate his birthday tonight." The woman deposited the cake a little bit higher, knowing that two other boys would arrive in any minute. And these two buddies meant trouble. Like their father, but Bobby was their friend, so they had to cope with each other.

A ringing on the door told her that the Winchesters were there. She sighed and with a last warning look at Jo she headed to the door. "Be nice" The little girl nodded.

She couldn't help but smile though, when she heard the voice of the oldest Winchester even through the door. "Sam stop getting on my nerves. I have no idea who invented the doorbell."

"Dean" The insignificant voice of the seven year old boy piped up, right in the moment Ellen opened the door. Dean stood between his father and his brother, looking a little aimless, though a smile appeared on his face when he saw the woman.

_This boy's gonna break some hearts. Hopefully he won't ever meet Jo when he's older._ Ellen thought, when the eleven year boy gave her a charming grin. He was cute, his one front tooth was missing. Ellen titled his head, the last time he saw the boy he was seven. The same age Sam and Jo were now.

Sam was pouting; his arms crossed in front his chest, standing close to his brother. He was cute, too.

John was looking sheepishly at the woman in front of him.

"Hello John." Ellen gave him a quick smile, before she greeted the boys.

"Mom… I…" Jo came up to them. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing at the three men in front of her.

"Hey Jo" John smiled slightly; Jo's eyes went wide, stepping back, when the tall man with the beard talked to her.

"Come in" Ellen invited the Winchesters with a movement of her hand. John nodded and passed her, followed by his younger son. His older went to the girl behind Ellen. The mother raised an eyebrow. _And now it starts._

"What's your name?" Dean asked, smiling down at the girl. "My name is Dean."

Jo looked up, wrinkling her nose. "Close your mouth, a fly could go in there." Dean wanted to replay something, but the girl was already heading to the kitchen, where the others just vanished.

He shook his head. The blond girl was interesting, apparentely even more impudent than Sam. _This will be a hard weekend_. The boy thought and followed the girl, still searching for a remark.

"Do you want to drink anything?" Ellen asked, when everybody was sitting. She shrugged when nobody replied her. Jo was telling John something, who was obviously not able to shut the little girl up, while Dean and Sam were laughing with each other.

"Hey guys" A bald man stood in the kitchen-door, smiling. Another man was standing beside him, glaring a little.

"Mom… two burglars." Jo informed her mother, making the bald man laugh.

"_Caleb_" Dean shouted, jumping from his chair so he could run to the man. Sam had his mouth still open, looking at the spot where his brother's face was a second ago, before he stood up himself to walk over to the two men, hugging Jim first.

"How are you two doing?" John asked from his seat on the kitchen-table, his attention at Caleb, who was giving him an amused smile, when he lifted Dean from the ground to deposit the laughing boy on his shoulders.

"Mommy… why are there two strange guys in our kitchen? I think these other three are more than enough." Jo complained. The three men laughed about her comment, while Dean, Sam and her mother glared at her.

"They are invited, darling." Ellen explained, before she turned around to face Caleb. "But… why are the two men standing in our kitchen _without _ringing the bell?" Ellen shook her head.

"The door was open." Caleb held Dean's hands in his, moving them around, making the boy squeal in delight. John smiled at his son. He loved Caleb and Caleb doted on Dean, he was one of the few persons with whom Dean still acted like a kid. John enjoyed seeing him like that, though Sam didn't like that Dean was different. _He would get over it._

"The door was NOT open." Ellen looked at the man like he was nuts.

"It was." Caleb defended himself, before he looked up to Dean, while tucking on his arm, so the boy had to lean forward. "_The door wasn't open… But why should I wait for her to open it?_" He whispered, making Dean laugh harder.

"Being a priest, I have now idea why I'm friends with you, Caleb." Jim smiled, shaking his head.

"Bobby has funny friends." Jo stated, fetching a cookie. Ellen let out a huff. _What have I thought to invite these guys to celebrate in my house_?

"Your nose is funny." Dean called down, earning a light slap from Caleb. The hunter smiled up when Dean hit back, both laughing.

"You're tooth are funny" Jo smiled triumphantly, when Dean shut his mouth, fisting Caleb's shirt.

"Jo… go upstairs and clean up your room." Ellen massaged her temples, the laughing of the men were annoying her.

"My room…"

"_Go_" She ordered harshly. The three men stopped laughing. Jo huffed, but stood up, giving Dean one last look.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Waiting for Bobby.

For Ellen it was torture, at least Jo was still upstairs in her room, doing whatever she did. Ellen was sitting on the big table, eyeing the men around her. Dean was acting older his age, talking like an adult most of the time. Only in times, Caleb poked him or joked, she could see the little kid deep inside the child. _He is eleven_. Ellen shook her head, letting her gaze wander.

John was eying his firstborn like a hawk, smiling the whole time. This tough hunter really had a heart. He was talking with Jim, who was sitting between John and Dean. To Ellen's surprise no monster was mentioned by the men.

Sam was sitting farer away, watching his brother bored and a little bit sad, Ellen realized. "Sam" She smiled when the boy winced, looking up. "Why don't you go upstairs to Jo?"

"Yeah" Sam shrugged with a last glance at his brother, before he got up and left the room.

"Where's he going?" Dean asked, nodding after his brother. Ellen shuddered. Again she just saw the ripe Dean, who seemed like he was about to become a hunter. This thought scared her, too adorable that kid, that was laughing about everything his older friend said.

"He went to Jo." Ellen answered, smiling sadly at he boy. He nodded, before he faced Caleb again.

Sam though didn't go to the girl upstairs. She was mean. The boy went to the "_Winchester-room_" quietly, laying down on one of the bigger bed of the two which were in the room. He sighed sadly. Tonight he would probably have his own bed, since Dean would share the couch with Caleb.

"Bobby's arriving." Dean piped up, when he looked out of the window.

"Okay, boys hide." Ellen ordered. The men obeyed immediately, hiding behind the couches in the living room.

"Hey Bobby" Ellen greeted the man.

"Hey Ellen, what do you need?" He hugged the woman in front of her, before he got inside.

As soon as he was standing in the living room three grown up men and a little boy jumped up. "Surprise…" They couldn't shout further, when suddenly a shotgun sounded. Dean screamed, while Caleb ducked in the last moment, avoiding the bullet.

"Idjits" Bobby cursed, when he realized that it were his friends, who have startled him like that. "You okay, Caleb?"

"Don't shoot at me again." Caleb laughed, hugging Dean to him, when he saw that every colour had vanished out of the boy's face.

"What are you doing?" Bobby ignored his friend. "You wanna scare me to death?"

"Actually we want to celebrate your birthday." John explained, stepping to the man.

"_My…_what?" Bobby's eyes were wide open. "Are you drunk?"

"Bobby… tomorrow is you fortieth birthday." Ellen shook her head, smiling.

"_I…_ oh… I'm sorry guys… I really have forgotten it." Bobby scratched his head. "Well, Johnny sometime it's helpful, when you ask first and shoot later." The man grinned at his friends. Caleb and Dean laughed, while Jim and Ellen just smiled, suppressing a chuckle and John blushed slightly.

"Hey Bobby" A little voice greeted.

"Hey blonde girl" John greeted Jo with a big hug, lifting her from the ground. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Have you been the one who shot?" Jo asked, looking around like she was searching for a body. In her eyes flickered disappointment when she saw Dean standing behind the couch, _alive_. "Why have you missed?"

"_Jo_" Ellen warned startled. But the men laughed, only Dean glared back at her.

"Where is your little brother?" Bobby asked Dean, who shrugged.

"What have you done with my brother?" Dean asked the girl furiously, insisting to go over to her, but Caleb held him back.

"I ate him" Jo informed, a smile on her lips.

"You…rat… you little bitch." Dean shouted. John laid his head in his hands, in the moment Ellen did the same. Caleb and Bobby laughed at the children. Jim shook his head, sitting down on the couch. The kids were like their parents.

"Dean… look for your brother and Jo join him, please." Ellen ordered. "Than come down, we want to eat."

Dean obeyed immediately, seeming to have respect for the woman. Jo huffed, but followed Dean upstairs.

"Cute" Caleb chuckled.

Dean ran upstairs, leaving Jo behind him, who had much shorter legs. He bit his lip, before he got into the room, he shared with his dad and his little brother.

"Hey Sammy" Dean had to smile, when his little brother was laying in their bed, fast asleep. His little pain in the ass little brother could be so adorable. He sat down beside him. Stroking bangs out of the closed eyes. "Wake up, Bobby's here."

"What time is it?" Sam asked with a sleepy voice.

"Eight in the evening." Dean looked at his watch, continuing to play with Sam's hair.

"Where's Caleb?" Sam asked; he didn't realize that a third kid was in the room.

"You aren't jealous of this bald hunter?" Jo laughed from her position at the door.

"Shut up, nobody asked you." Dean barked at her, than he turned around to his brother again. "You aren't jealous of Caleb? He titled his head. Jo laughed louder.

"No…" Sam denied, before he sighed. "A bit."

"You're such a girl." Jo sat down beside the boys.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Dean hissed. "You're a girl."

"I know that I'm a girl, thanks." Jo and Dean starred hard at each other.

"So…" Sam began, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Bobby's here? Let's go downstairs." He tuck at his brother's sleeve. The older brother followed his younger, an arm around his shoulder, guiding his downstairs.

John smiled affectionately when his boys arrived together, Jo a little bit behind them.

"How are you boy?" Bobby asked, grinning at Sam.

"Fine." Sam answered, winking at the man.

"Okay… what have you guys planned?" Bobby asked, sitting Sam down on his lap, when he saw the look on his buddy's face, when Dean was walking over to Caleb, letting go of his brother.

"Spend a hunt-free time together." Caleb let the eleven-year old boy lean against him, ruffling the soft, blond hair.

"Guys… you're hungry?" Ellen asked, from the kitchen, causing the people to look up.

"Yeah… food is nice." Dean stood up, making the men laugh.

"You can eat without tooth?" Jo teased, sitting down at the table.

"Shut up or you won't have any tooth when I'm done with you." Dean sat down on the other side of the table, between his brother and Caleb. John winced, hearing his son talk to the little girl like this.

The dinner was peaceful. Jim was talking about the first time he met Bobby and John. Ellen and Caleb laughed the whole time.

"You know… even his confessional was armed and we really thought Jim would be crazy." John laughed.

"My confessional wasn't armed." The priest defended himself. "When you two idiots think that you have to run around in my house, even going into my cellar, I couldn't help you seeing my weaponry."

"Yeah… and the room he used for his weapons wasn't little." Bobby continued. Ellen rubbed her eyes, tears in them. Jim wasn't the guy he pretended to be.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Are you tired?" Dean asked with a gentle smile, when he saw his brother yawn. They were sitting together on the couch. Dean had his back against Caleb's side, while Sam had his head on Dean's lap, fiddling around with Dean's watch, though he wasn't able to read the time.

"Nah" The younger boy smiled upwards, seeing the face of his brother upside down. Dean knew that the kid was tired, not even able to hold his eyes open anymore. He gently took the watch out of his brother's grip. It was still one hour till midnight. Sam wouldn't make it, Dean was sure. Jo was already asleep in Bobby's arms.

The eleven year old boy snuggled up to Caleb, who had his big arm dropped around his shoulder. Sam scooted even closer, after he dropped a pillow onto Dean's lap, so he could lay down more comfortable. Dean played with his little brother's curl until he felt that the boy had rifted to sleep. He himself felt tired, too.

John, who was talking with his friends smiled down at his sons, both of them asleep. "I'll bring Sam upstairs." He declared, standing up, Sam in his arms. "You okay with Dean?" He asked Caleb.

"Yeah, course." The bald man answered, while Bobby stood up with the girl, leaving the room to tuck her in.

"Hey Dean-o" Caleb leaned closer to the boy. "You wanna sleep downstairs?"

"Where's Sam?" The boy asked.

"Upstairs." Caleb smiled.

"Good…" Dean closed his eyes again, moving his arm around Caleb. "…Sammy"

"Okay tiger, I'm gonna bring you upstairs." Caleb grinned, following John with the sleeping boy on his arm.

"Here you go." John lifted the blanket a little longer, so Caleb could lay Dean down beside his brother. Unconsciously Dean shifted in his sleep, moving an arm around his brother's torso, while Sam matched his brother's position.

"Well… let's go, Johnny." Caleb clapped his friend's back, who was smiling at his boys.

John turned to his sons one last time, before he stepped out of the room. That has been a day Mary would have liked for his kids. No hunt, no sadness, just some celebrating with friends, but they all knew that it wasn't like this. Tomorrow would be a new day and no hunter could have two days of holiday.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Read and review, please… would be a nice gift.**


End file.
